1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heating device, and in particular, to a heating device for an article specially worn in water activities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Water activities have become a recreating choice indispensable in generally recreating vocation. For various water activities, some people prefer the activities on water surface, for example, water motorcycle, banana ship, and windsurfing, etc., while some other prefer the activities under water, for example, diving and snorkeling. However, during the water diving activity, all divers have to wear a diving suit, which is not only for preventing the diver's skin from being stung, bitten, and/or contacted by dangerous organism, but also for keeping the diver from losing body's temperature and heat during diving. The thickness of a diving suit is usually around 3 mm˜5 mm to keep out the cold in a diving.
Although a diving suit may keep warm during diving, its heat-conserving function will be decayed in corresponding to a quickly lowering down of water temperature if the diver dives deeper and deeper. Under this situation, the diver's body temperature will be also lowered down quickly to cause a lot of body heat loss, probably followed by an occurrence of hazardous unconsciousness. Thereby, some diving suit manufacturers arrange a heating device to the diving suit. The diving suit is distributed with electro-thermal wires (pieces), which may be driven by a heating device to process a heating procedure, and thus the diving suit has a certain degree of warming function. Since the actuating switch of this kind of heating device is extended outside the diving suit, a diver needs to push down the actuating switch to start a heating action, if necessary.
One the other hand, pressure is doubled with every depth increase of 10 meters, and the actuating switch will lose function if the pressure is too large to actuate the switch when the diver is diving deeper and deeper. If the heating device is unable to heat or heat continuously, a physical hazard is probably occurred.